I Love Kagebushin
by Randz Kitsu
Summary: Naruto terjebak di dunia Fate/Grand Order! Apa yang akan dia lakukan sebagai seorang shinobi? NarutoXScathatch CrackFic Drabble ada adegan main tusuk-tusukan.


... Gue gak nyangka bakal balik nulis disini lagi.

Maa, karena jenuh skripsian gue balik nyimeng disini deh.

Enjoy.

* * *

Naruto POV

"Senpai~ Hari ini mau _summon_ lagi kah?"

Aku mengaguk pelan, mengiyakan pertanyaan dari _kouhai_ kita tercinta, Mash. Skillnya udah 10/10/10 semua ya, emangnya kamu.

Halo, perkenalkan saya Naruto Uzumaki. Ninja dari desa sebelah—maksudnya _universe_ sebelah. Saya datang ke dunia ini dikarenakan kontrak saya di dunia sebelah sudah habis masa berlakunya.

Sebagai _isekai-er_ saya punya banyak cheat yang bisa dipakai di dunia yang baru ini, salah satunya adalah semua kemampuan chakra saya bisa dipakai dari _rasengan_ , _shunshin_ sampai _kagebushin._

Aku cinta _kagebushin_ dan variannya.

Mengapa aku cinta _kagebushin_? Kita akan lihat nanti dicerita ini.

"Betul Mash. Mash mau ikut?" ajakku kepada Mash

"Tentu _senpai_!"

Lalu aku dan Mash bergerak menuju ruang pemanggilan _servant_.

" _Senpai_ punya saint quartz berapa?" tanya Mash

"Satu." Jawabku singkat

"Cuma satu? Minimal kan empat?" timpalnya

"Versi baru cuma butuh 3 ya, Mash. Move on." _Day one player gitu lho_.

"Ya tetap, kurang 2, _Senpai_." Balasnya lagi.

"Fufufu, lihat saja nanti, Mash."

Dan akhirnya kami sampai diruang pemanggilan _servant_.

Di depan _summoning circle_ _,_ aku mengeluarkan satu-satunya saint quartz yang ku punya.

"Saint Quartz _Kagebushin no Jutsu!_ "

Sekarang jadi 30 saint quartz! Gratis!

"S-Senpai—"

Aku tahu kamu mau bilang apa kok, Mash. Terlihat dari wajahmu.

"Karena ada Mash disini, aku akan pamer dan mengeluarkan semua kemampuanku!"

Kau ingat kalau aku adalah _isekai-er_? Yep. _Isekai-er_ punya banyak _cheat_. Dan ini adalah _cheat_ ku yang nomor 2.

 _EX Luck_

Datanglah~ _Shishou_ ~

"Ratu dari Negeri Kegelapan, Scathatch."

"Ratu dari—sebentar bukannya aku gratisan _summer_?"

"Oh, masih muda ternyata. Kau telah memanggilku, penguasa es dan salju kematian. Aku, Scathatch=Skadi."

2 SSR 1SR. 2 2030 1 Kaleid dan 4 kopian Scathatch lancer. Ez NP5 _Shishou_.

Air mata garammu asin, nak.

"S-Senpai—"

Sekarang, masalah yang dirasakan oleh Master yang dapat 2 SSR dalam waktu dekat. _Grinding_. Dari level 1 ke level 90.

Gampang juga.

" _Exp card kagebushin no jutsu"_

Dari 1 jadi 6000 dalam 1 waktu instant.

Oh, kalian mau _ascend_? Ok. Material mana yang kurang?

Skill? Gampang. Material mana yang kurang.

 _Grail? Grail Kagebushin no jutsu_

Akhirnya dalam waktu sehari 2SSR 1SR sudah level 100 dengan skill 10/10/10.

Saatnya rayshift~

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong _Master_ ," Scathatch tiba-tiba memanggil namaku di rayshift pertama ini

" _Master_ punya kemampuan apa lagi?" tanya Scathatch yang cuma pake bh sama sempak

"Kemampuan Mastermu ini curang loh~" jawabku terkekeh

" _Senpai_... Jangan-jangan mau kayak rayshift yang lalu ya?" tanya Mash

Aku hanya tersenyum

"Haahh... _Senpai_ , walau aku servantmu tapi itu curang tahu." Mash mencoba menasehatiku

"Bodo amat~" Aku hanya memberinya _r_ _aspberry_.

"Aku yakin Scathatch- _sans_ penasaran dengan kemampuan _Senpai_ , tapi percayalah. Kemampuan _Senpai_ yang ini sangat-sangat curang."

Scathatch- _sans_ hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

 _ ***Flash Foward***_

"Jadi itu Cu Chulain Alter? Boleh juga. Mash, siap-siap." Aku bersiap menggunakan jurus kesukaanku.

" _Roger! Lord Chaldea!_ " Mash mengeluarkan _noble phantasm_ nya.

" _Noble phantasm!?_ " Scathatch- _sans_ terlihat kaget

"Ayo, kalian juga Scathatch- _sans_. _Kagebushin no jutsu!_ "

Muncul 3 _kagebushin_ dibelakang Scathatch- _sans_ dan Scathatch- _sans_ siap mengeluarkan _noble phantasmnya_ masing-masing.

" _Gate of Skye"_

" _Gae Bolg Alternative!"_

" _Gae Bolg Alternative!"_

Hujan _Gae Bolg_ tetapi Cu alter yang dihujani _Gae Bolg_ masih belum mati karena skill _dodge_ nya. Mencoba menyerang tapi terhalang oleh _Lord Chaldea_ _._

" _Master_ , mana kami habis." Kata Scathatch

"Dimengerti. Oi kamu! Lakukan!" Naruto menyuruh sesuatu ke salah satu _b_ _unshinnya_.

"Hehe. Siap bos. Dengan _command seal_ kuperintahkan mana Scathatch, Scathatch _Assassin_ , Scathatch=Skadi terisi kembali." _Command seal kagebushin_ tersebut menyala mengikuti perintah dan menghilang setelah semua mana Scathatch- _sans_ terisi penuh

Lalu kagebushin tersebut menghilang.

Tapi tidak dengan _command seal_ di tanganku ataupun ditangan kagebushin sebelahku.

Aku hanya menyeringai melihat wajah syok Scathatch- _sans_

"Kemampuanku? _Unlimited Command Seal Works!_ Sekarang, _Gae Bolg_ pantatnya, Scathatch!"

Jangan tanya kenapa bisa gitu. Ini kemampuan cheatku sebagai seorang _isekai-er_.

" _Gae Bolg Alternative!_ "

"Dengan _command seal_ kuperintahkan mana Scathatch terisi kembalil!"

" _Gae Bolg Alternative!_ "

Cu Alter mati.

"Dengan _command seal_ kuperintahkan mana Scathatch terisi kembalil!"

" _Gae Bolg Alternative!_ "

Medb mati.

"Dengan _command seal_ kuperintahkan mana Scathatch terisi kembalil!"

" _Gae Bolg Alternative!_ "

"Dengan _command seal_ kuperintahkan mana Scathatch terisi kembalil!"

 _Demon God Halphas_ mati

Dan rayshift di America, selesai~

...

...

...

 _Damn, I love Kagebushin._

* * *

Kthx bye.

Balik naik gunung lagi. Gak menerima lemon, thanks.


End file.
